Hoc erat in votis
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Quizás creía a Liliana ya dormida. Pero su mejor amiga ahora rueda a su lado, para correrle el cabello que tiene contra los ojos usando sus labios. Luciano x Liliana x Marika, menciones de Cornelia x Marika.


******Hoc erat in votis**

_Contemos una historia. No, mejor cantémosla. Tú tienes una hermosa voz, Liliana. ¿Te importaría?_ Oh, es verdad, Liliana pudo haberse dedicado puramente a cantar si no hubiera conocido a Luz Rápida Marianne en la corte, si ella no hubiera tomado preferencia por su persona, si acaso no la hubiese admirado con dolor en sus huesos, queriendo primero poseer sus características (era mirarla y enamorarse, fueras hombre o mujer, tratando de descifrar qué la hacía tan perfecta, por qué todo lo que decía parecía tan correcto y seducía con su perfume a triunfo, a sangre, a gloria, a muerte, flores recién abiertas y pólvora) y luego anhelando rosarlas con la punta de los dedos temblorosos. Eso era el deseo, descubrió siendo adolescente, ya tarde para alargar la mano, que no fuera hacia una tumba revestida en oro.

Marika pensaría durante unos instantes en la historia, se la susurraría al oído y Liliana la cantaría improvisando con el corazón abierto. Casi siempre se ganarían los aplausos de Cornelia y Nonette, en ese espacio donde solo se permitían Amazonas. Incluso ahora, en la oscuridad de la celda oscura, desnuda y herida, extasiada sin embargo, rememora aquellos días. Por orden cronológico: Marianne, Cornelia...y el presente, que Marika llora a su lado, humillada y quebrada.

_Supongo que algún día le dirás lo que sientes, ¿no? No puedes seguir detrás suyo como un cachorro tonto. Ella es incluso más ingenua que tú y no va a darse cuenta nunca si no..._Mónica, cuando aún se molestaba en dirigirle la palabra en las duchas o el vestuario. Marika esperaba a que todas salieran o quedara solo Liliana para desnudarse, acomplejada como estaba con su cuerpo y temerosa como era de las implicaciones de las otras mujeres de la armada, que no vacilaban en empujarse afectuosamente, piel húmeda contra piel húmeda, juntando los labios bajo la lluvia cálida y artificial, para afirmar amistades que parecían ir muy lejos para su gusto.

Marika era mucho mejor que ella para las inventivas. Pero Marika es parte de esta, así que no puede llamarla con suavidad para invitarla a desarrollar su propia figuras de papel y títeres de tela para el pequeño teatro. _habia una vez un angel y un demonio o mejor dicho un angel guerrero que era hermano de otro el angel guerrero murio fue matado horriblemente y dejo su espada para que su hermano la levantara su hermano la levanto pero no sabia bien que hacer con ella y le pidio consejo al que penso otro angel el demonio que amaba al angel y queria alejarlo de dios le mintio para que cayeran juntos al infierno_ _asi que cayeron al angel se le quemaron las alas y el demonio lo abrazo lo beso lo mancho con azufre lo toco por todas partes lo tiño de rojo lo hizo suyo de principio a fin y el angel nunca mas pudo pertenecer a dios que era mujer una princesa angelical y demoniaca que todo lo poseia pero por suerte dios estaba muerto y nada ya tenia asi que_...Sí, eso. Precisamente eso.

-¿Estás bien, Mari?

Quizás creía a Liliana ya dormida egoístamente. Pero su mejor y única amiga ahora rueda a su lado, para correrle el cabello que tiene contra los ojos usando sus labios, tierna y torpemente, ojos que iluminan el mar de tinta negra que es ese frío espacio reducido.

-¡Oh, Lily!

Se entierra en su hombro y llora, mientras que Liliana la aprieta contra la pared como abrazándola. Al tener ambas las manos inmovilizadas tras la espalda, es complicado de otro modo.

-¿Él también desgarró tu pezón?

Liliana le besa el hombro desnudo y restriega su nariz contra la piel ensangrentada de Marika, que no parece notar el contacto de inmediato. Entumecimiento. Estupefacción. Es perfectamente entedible. Por no hablar de bello.

-Eso significa que le gustas mucho. ¡Qué envidia!

Marika no dice nada. Sabe Liliana que le toma todo su esfuerzo el quedarse despierta. No el frenar las lágrimas, puesto que las mismas fluyen y Liliana las acepta en manantial, de un modo en que Cornelia no permitiría. Esa mujer valoraba la firmeza y castigaba la sinceridad. La misma que desapareció para suicidarse sin pensar en ellas, tan solo en Euphemia, asesina, demente y muerta. Como si no le hubiera encantado cortejar a Marika como substituta barata de su hermana, con su rostro lozano y su torpeza revestida en buenas intenciones. Al menos Luciano Bradley dijo para qué las quería desde un principio, sin disimulos cortesanos. Solo tomarlas. Solo romper sus cuerpos como si fueran envoltorios de sangre. Para saciar su sed y dejarlas sin moral alguna.

-Ahora debo limpiarte para que las heridas no se infecten, ¿sabes, Mari?

Liliana oculta su rostro en las sombras. Teme que Marika vea sus ojos en la oscuridad, la forma en la que muta su semblante ante la perspectiva de descorrer con la nariz sus prendas desgarradas y empujarla con los hombros y el pecho hacia abajo. Marika estupefacta, confundida y luego asustada cuando la lengua de Liliana se posa sobre sus senos y lame los tajos profundos que circuncidan su piel mojada. Porque Luciano Bradley destruye y viola, mientras que Liliana rodea y se alimenta quedamente, llevándose su vida con parsimonia, como si bailara sola en una pista, demostrando sus habilidades de nuevo a la princesa desaparecida.

-Li...ly...

Liliana se pega a su carne trémula, lamentando no poder tocarse, agradeciéndolo también porque no podría resistirse de no estar atada y eso dañaría a Marika más que aquello en sí, más que los azotes y las patadas de un amo despiadado que actuaba a pedido de un demonio sensual. _¿Puedes esposarnos? ¿Y violarla como si ella fuera dos mujeres a las que nunca tendrás? _Lord Bradley, encantado por una visita a su oficina en el Cuartel General de los Caballeros de Asalto. Dispuesto a cumplir con cada razonable capricho de una dama de baja cuna noble que se le echara encima con la boca apretada a la suya, dejándole tocarla con el filo de los cuchillos como se le antojara, sangrando y llorando a su pedido.

-Ahora debo limpiarte allá abajo, Marika. Sé paciente...

Lo dijo como si lo creyera. Como si las flores silvestres -sobre todo los lirios de oriente- florecieran en sus lóbulos frontales, llenando su interior pérfido de perfumes salvajes, soporíferos y venenosos.

¿Cómo iba a odiar ella a Luciano Bradley, si le había dado lo que más quería en esta tierra y en cualquier otra, por lejana que fuera? Nunca habría dicho semejante cosa. No como Marika, que lo hacía legítimamente cuando le subía a la cabeza la adrenalina, el dolor, la vergüenza o el alcohol. Porque los ángeles vuelan lejos si no les cortan las alas y hay demonios lo bastante miedosos como para carecer del coraje necesario para realizar el acto final de guillotina con aquella criatura que los ha deleitado. Por eso los demonios tienen jerarquías y los ángeles caídos recientemente siempre se ven obligados a obedecer a los que les han precedido. Temerosos en la oscuridad, repitiendo los nombres de aquellos que ya no están, que perdieron en una senda lejana a la que intentan volver, sabiendo que ya no hay nada allí que puedan llamar propio, sino el desamparo y las heridas que han dejado los demonios hacia los que sí empiezan a sentirse vinculados.


End file.
